Evil Angel
by Lawliet19980212
Summary: A Mello X Near one-shot songfic. Mello becomes Near's evil angel during one of Near's most emotional, dramatic, and anxious times of his life.


A/N: Here's a NearXMello one-shot songfic! Yeah, most of it's fluff, but I was bored as hell, so don't blame me, blame my clock for reading 11:47 p.m.

_'Evil Angel'_

_by Breaking Benjamin_

As Near turned the corner of the corridor in the west wing of Wammy's,darkness swept over him, attacking him, pulling him to the ground. When Near forced himself to open his eyes he realized it wasn't darkness, but the black attire worn by none other than hot-headed Mello.

Mello kneeled on top of his victim, pinning the weak, defenseless albino to the floor. Near's mind was flooded with confusion, but he was knocked out of his train of thought as pain struck his jaw, he concluded that the blonde was just taking out his anger on him once again, as usual.

Each time Mello punched him, Near felt like crying. Not because it hurt, but because he loved Mello, and couldn't take him not knowing. Where he was previously going before his personal ambush was on his way to confront Mello about his feelings, he couldn't take much longer.

Near winced as Mello hurled his strong fist into the pale boy's fragile ribcage, as he tried to block out the sound of Mello's angry hounding and demands.

_Hold it together, birds are the feather._

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings._

The abuse kept coming, though Near didn't mind. It was the only affection he got, and he didn't want to be left alone again. Tears begged Near to allow them to fall, but he banned them from rolling down his bruising cheeks.

One specifically hard hit to his temple caused the albino to black out temporarily, a vision seeking view in his dream state.

Subconsciousely, Near could still feel Mello leaving new bruises and cuts on his chest, arms, and face. But still he had seen his vision, a dream. It was of him and Mello. In this dream, Near had chosen not to tell Mello how he felt, how he loved him. Once Near had started giving second thoughts about his decision, it was too late. Mello had beaten Near to death, and he would go on living without shame, never knowing about his rival's feeling.

_I'm a believer, nothing could be worse,all these imaginary friends._

_Hiding betrayal, driving the nail, hoping to find a saviour._

His dream sent Near into consciousness, screaming words he didn't understand yet, screaming and crying as Mello kept beating him brutally. Though he knew nobody could hear his cries he couldn't help it.

It only took a few minutes of yelling and tears to realize Mello had stopped and was looking at him with a sad, helpless expression, then burying his face into his own hands.

Near, opening his eyes, which were now red, burning and raw, had also realized he was awake, the tortured screams ceased into petrified whispers, and now that Near was aware of himself and his consciousness, the words made sense to him, and almost started hitting _himself_ as he heard what he'd been screaming for the past five minutes.

"...Mello, I love you..." came the hushed words for the hundredth time, and the last.

Despite the blood and bruises, the pale boy crawled cautiously over to Mello, who had his knees pulled up to his chest, head buried in his arms. Four words made their way out of Mello's trembling lips.

"I-I...love you...t-t-too..." he stuttered.

Near wrapped his arms protectively around Mello, closing his eyes as he snuggled into the older boy's chest, hoping it would help settle the blonde's uneven breathing.

_Put me to sleep Evil Angel..._

Mello held the small boy close to him, opening up to his enemy, as a tear rolled down his cheek. His secret was released and he felt overly protective of Near, feeling guilty of his previous actions.

_Open your wings Evil Angel..._

Near wanted that moment to last forever. He felt so safe as he was held by the one he had loved for so long, the one who gave him his second emotion to feel, aside from emptiness, love. He felt like he was being watched over by an angel.

_Fly over me Evil Angel..._

For a short second, Near asked himself why, or rather how could he love Mello? How could he love someone so violent towards him? It didn't matter, since it wasn't the punches that took Near's breath away, it was Mello. Near no longer cared about the question that made him cry every night, for at that moment, Mello bowed his head to give a sweet kiss to the pale boy clung to his torso. Near almost died from cardiac arrest, but if it were possible to die everytime Mello stole the air from his lungs with a kiss or a touch, he'd never want to keep living, for if it were possible to die from that, well, Near would love death.

_Why can't I breathe Evil Angel?_

After that, Mello never hit Near, or humiliated him, teased him, hurt him. Near didn't cry at night anymore. If he did, Mello, his 'evil angel' would just wipe away his crystal tears. He didn't want to cry anymore. Besides, he didn't have a reason to cry anymore.

It seemed like things got better after that...for both Mello and Near.

_Put me to sleep Evil Angel._

_Open your wings Evil Angel._

_Fly over me Evil Angel._

_Why can't I breathe Evil Angel?_


End file.
